Lost
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: Sinedd knew Artegor wouldn't be happy, but he didn't see what else he could do. Set after S02E10 and just before/during the Shadows/Pirates match in E13. Sinedd tries to tell Artegor that he can't play with his injured ankle.


Hey, I've never written for this show before, but I was looking after my Cousins today and they just love this show and were watching every episode through. Then when I saw this one I just knew I had to write something for it. I'm also looking after my Cousins again on Friday, so I expect this won't be the last thing that I write for Galactik Football.

I've decided to dedicate this to my three cousins anyway for actually showing me this show in the first place, so Matt, Cleo-May and Si this is for you as well as any other huge fans of Galactik Football like they are. Also I have no idea how we managed to watch all the way up to this episode in one day :)

* * *

Sinedd knew Artegor wouldn't be happy, but he didn't see what else he could do. Even as he walked down the hall to Artegor's office, he could feel his ankle pull at every step, jar at every lift and every time he placed it onto the ground below him.

When he reached the office he knocked on the door and waited: resting against the wall in order to allow him to take some weight off if his ankle.

"Come in." He heard his coach call a moment later and he opened the door to the office and walked in, all the while attempting to walk as best of he could in front of his coach.

"What is it Sinedd?" The man asked from his desk and suddenly Sinedd felt like saying it was nothing and leaving the room for this was making him feel sick.

"I don't think I can play in the match." He spoke finally, trying to keep looking at his coach, even though he was desperate to look away.

"Why ever not, Sinedd?"

"I've hurt my ankle." He didn't know why he felt guilty confessing that, but he did.

"Sinedd, we've got the smog," Artegor started as he rose from his chair and headed over towards his star striker, "The Pirates don't even have a flux if we use ours then we're bound to beat them."

"But-" Sinedd began, only to be quickly cut off.

"Two goals would probably even be enough."

"I-"

"I know you won't let me down Sinedd."

"Yes coach." Sinedd replied before turning and leaving the room, doing his best to look as if he was fine. However once he was outside he allowed himself to hiss in pain as he made his way back down the corridor and towards his room to get ready for the match.

* * *

To say it had been a struggle together ready was a bit of an understatement. The Shadows striker had barely any balance which meant sitting down in order to avoid the chance of falling over and doing more damage.

Getting his boot onto the injured limb had been even more of a struggle as his ankle had swollen since he had last worn it and the inflamed tissue on the ankle did not want to budge against the boot as he tried to carefully slip it on similar to Princess and slippers. But in the end, Sinedd had to give up on that method and just muffle a cry of pain as he forcefully yanked the boot up over his ankle and did it up quickly before he could even think of letting himself take it off to release the pressure from the swollen joint.

He tried to hide it from his teammates as they headed out onto the pitch, waving to the fans in the crowd. Sinedd waved at them half-hearted and wondered if it showed or if they were simply to far away to realise that his smile was false.

As he stepped off of the teleporter and onto the pitch, he could feel the pain like bolts of lighting shoot up from his ankle and reached down towards it before quickly correcting the mistake and brushing it off as if it was nothing.

"Sinedd I don't care how much pain you're in. We must win this match." Artegor's voice spoke to him through his ear piece and Sinedd momentarily - only for a second or two - wished that Aarch was his coach.

* * *

The match had gone well at first. Callie had noticed that the had been running with a limp, but he still managed to force himself to keep going and score those two goals that his coach had wanted.

After the second, he had looked up and asked, "Is that good enough for you?"

Only to recieve a reply of, "Just keeping scoring Sinedd, the match isn't over yet."

Sinedd continued to try his best through the entire match, but after losing the smog he just couldn't do it. His efforts meant nothing in the end anyway.

The shadows lost.

He lost.

* * *

Just something small, because I felt sorry for Sinedd in that episode and I don't feel that Artegor should have let him play with his ankle like that. Also I really like Sinedd's character and Micro-Ice is quite funny as well. Also Ahito makes a very cool goalkeeper. Anyway thanks for reading.


End file.
